


Thank Me Like You Mean It

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Alec goes to thank Sebastian for helping Izzy. Actions speak louder than words





	Thank Me Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

         It wasn’t often that Jonathan lost his focus. The plan had been simple enough: infiltrate the Institute on the back of a false rescue and earn the trust of the the Shadowhunters. What he didn’t plan on, was for the head of the Institute, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, to have been born with such fuckable lips.

Gripping the base of his dick harder than he probably should, he couldn’t get the thought of what it would be like to choke him with it, to see those two full lips wrapped around him and take what he gave. He wanted the thrill of power to run through him, he wanted to fuck the mouth of the Head of the New York Institute and his want was overwhelming. 

Not even the scolding hot water that tore at his flesh could make him relieve the vivid concept. Jerking his hand as he hissed out, splashes of the scorching water hit his tip causing his knees to buckle. Would Alec’s mouth feel this hot? This wet? Fuck. He hoped so.

So close. So close. A tug. A twist. A squeeze. A knock?

A. Fucking. Knock.

_ Knock! Knock! Knock! _

         “Sebastian? Sebastian Verlac?” The voice was unfamiliar to him. Climbing out the shower, he yanked a towel down while he waited for his body to heal from the sores and third degree burns, then wrapped it around himself, not even caring that he was still tenting between his legs. Whoever was at his door better be fucking quick.

         Gripping the handle, he turned his snarl to a sweet smile. He opened the door just as a hand was about to knock for what? A sixth fucking time? His sharp tongue caught in his mouth as his eyes were in line with the source of his pleasure.

         “Hey, Sebastian. I just wanted to apologise for the way I treated you before. You saved my sister.” Alec smiled to him, nervous? “Thank you. Honestly. If you hadn’t been there...”

         “Please. Don’t bare to think of what might have been.” Jonathan found himself stepping aside, letting the taller man in. “You have no need to thank me, but I accept your apology, I guess.” His eyes couldn’t help but dart to Alec’s lips once more, just in time to see him run his tongue across the bottom one. He even caught Alec’s eyes drift down his dripping torso. Ideas of all the ways he could be repaid for his kindness flashed through his mind. “I guess you could. Show me. How thankful you are?”

Alec’s face took a curious look. “Oh?”

         Jonathan didn’t even think twice when he pressed the door shut with his palm til he heard the latch click. He dropped his towel from his waist. “Actions speak far louder than words. Tell me, Alec.” He walked over, Alec’s eyes were trying not to look over his impressive erection. He could see the sweat on his brow build. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” Jonathan smirked, pressing his thumb to Alec’s lips and nearly cuming right there at how soft they were. His theories were correct on this one.

         “I don’t think this is appro—” As Alec spoke, Jonathan  realised he didn’t want to hear him speak at all. Pressing his thumb in as he opened his mouth, Jonathan  pushed down onto his tongue.

At first, Alec pulled back, but he hooked it down, catching his jaw between the digit and his forefinger. Jonathan  used his superior demon strength to push Alec’s head back. The man resisted. Of course he did. There were two powerful hands trying to grip his forearm, his body twisting to try and push away. All it took was an ankle to the back of his knee and he dropped to his knees like a whore in confession.

         “You need to thank me properly.” Jonathan’s eyes darkened with lust as he saw the man quiver beneath him. He knew the struggle wouldn’t last long. With his free hand, the blond took himself by the base. He pressed his tip to Alec’s ear as the man shifted his head out the way of Jonathan’s moist tip, he rubbed round the shell, thumb still holding his tongue. Yanking his head closer to his groin, he pressed his cock vertically to the side of his nose, rubbing it against the wiry hairs and caught his top lip with the base as he did. Those. Fucking. Lips.

         Alec looked confused between arousal and fear as he was gripping his thighs trying to push away. There was as risk he’d give himself away like this. Using his strength to subdue him, he found he was using less and less as he ground his pelvis into the man’s face. A groan came from Alec's throat and Jonathan knew this was it.

         “Open,” he growled and tilted Alec’s head back. The poor man was panting, desperate for it. Running his thumb pad against his bottom lip, he replaced it with his cock, not giving him a second before he shoved all the way in. The gag did nothing to stop Jonathan ’s head from dropping back. “Yeees.” He felt the struggle, the fists hands on the back of his legs before he pulled out, relishing in the sharp intake of breath, the coughing.

         “More.”

         Jonathan smirked, opening his eyes and looking down where Alec’s voice had more than pleased him. “Again?”

         “Yes.” Alec’s eyes were almost as black as his own, he had him just where he wanted him, but it didn’t hurt to tease a little more. He ran his tip across his teeth just pushing on his lips, his hand still on Alec’s jaw.

         “Hands behind your back.” He didn’t give him much time to fulfil the demand as he stepped forward, legs straddling Alec’s broad shoulders a little as he tilted his head right back. The position clearly took him by surprise, but Jonathan didn’t care. He wanted complete control. Thrusting all the way back in, he felt the tightness as Alec gagged again. Alec really needed to practise more. 

Jonathan’s knees were bent slightly as he held the back of Alec’s head and began to push down and back up, not letting up on the speed and force he gave. Those croaked cries that he stuttered out when he cut off his breathing each time, Alec’s eyes were rolling and it just made Jonathan harder.

         “Use those lips.” He pushed his thumb up, pressing the slack jaw tighter around him. “Show me how thankful you are. Your sister could’ve died,” he breathed out and smirked as Alec’s eyes clenched shut. Finally gaining some of his own control, Alec pursed his lips and wrapped them tight. And then Jonathan felt it. He felt the wet channel loosen as the Shadowhunter relaxed his throat. He had just been teasing him with the notion of inexperience.

         There couldn’t have been a more open invitation after that. Jonathan began to squat down as he started to fuck into the wet heat. His hands, still around his jaw and the back of his head, kept him there as he dipped down over and over. The blonde didn’t need to look, he could feel Alec’s strength failing in his arms where he held himself up from the awkward angle.

Giving him a little mercy, he let go of his hold on him, letting him drop down hard to the ground beneath him. Heaving down as Alec was groaning and catching his breath.

         “Get up.”

         Alec’s eyes opened as he whimpered, so uncharacteristic of this strong leader. He was creased on the carpet near unconscious from a dick in his throat. Jonathan couldn’t deny the look suited him though.

         “I said. Get. Up.” Grabbing his jacket, he dragged him up. Alec’s legs seemed to function again as he stumbled back into one of the cupboards in the attempt to gain his footing. Grabbing one of Alec’s daggers from his thigh holder, he pulled the back of his jeans from his body, pressing it down, careful enough not to slice the skin but enough for it to slip between the crease of his ass. Alec hissed at the cold steel.

One jolt of his arm and the fabric tore, ripping the back in half before he threw the dagger away.

         “W-Wait. Sebastian.” Finally he found his voice? Jonathan turned him round with his hips, pressing his face down by the back of his neck so he was bent double over the cupboard he was using for support. “Wait.”

         “I want to know if your ass is just as tight as your throat.”

         “Oh, God,” Alec cried out as Jonathan poured the nearest thing to him down his crack. It was slick and felt cold and greasy, fingers rubbing it over his clenching hole before pushing in without warning. “What's that?” Alec clenched his eyes shut trying not to enjoy the feeling of being finger fucked by a stranger. His question didn't get an answer, the hand holding him still on the back of his neck. 

         “Cooking oil.” Jonathan smirked as Alec tried to fight back again clearly not liking the idea of being used like a piece of fresh meat. “I hope your warlock worked you well… Because this is all the prep you get.” Pulling his fingers out, Jonathan pressed the head of his aching cock against the Shadowhunter’s reddening pucker. 

It was just a heartbeat of time that passed before Alec braced himself. Jonathan snapped his hips and rammed him into the cupboard as he buried himself entirely. His hand slipped round to grip over Alec's mouth as he started to work himself behind him. Jonathan alternated between blocking his airways with his palm and fingers before releasing him altogether. The gasps of breath and cries were only making him hit harder into his prize.

         “Why did you. Come. Here?” He bared his teeth down into Alec's deflect rune. The dark haired man's cry rattled caused his jaw to clamp harder. 

         “Please. No.” Alec cried as Jonathan groaned and arched his back to break away, keeping his hips pressed deep as the pleas spoke to the darker side of his soul. The side that gained pleasure from pain. From power. 

         “I won't ask again,” the blonde breathed out with his head back. He could feel Alec trying to rock back into him, desperately chasing release, but Jonathan’s hold was keeping in wedged, it wasn't enough. 

         “Thank you.” Alec's moan of the words brought his drive back and Jonathan began to relentlessly drive into his oiled hole, groaning at the clench around him with every move. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Alec was chanting the words as Jonathan pressed his fingers round his face to push between those lips. He couldn't forget them even when he had his ass given so freely. 

         It only took a few more hard jabs before Alec gripped him so tight Jonathan laughed in manic passion the spasms told him Alec had spent his load. Pulling out suddenly, he pulled him down until his bare backside was on the floor by his feet. 

Resuming the position from earlier he pressed his dick straight down Alec's throat, the oil made it slip through his bloodied bitten lips like a dream. 

         Alec's face was red and his eyes watered as he moaned around the hard, hot flesh, choking him once more. 

         Jonathan pushed his thumb into his top lip baring Alec's teeth and that was it. He pulled fully out and as Alec caught his breath. He sprayed hot jets against his face, causing him to flinch and throw an arm up reflectively in defense. 

         The two of them stayed where they were for a moment, catching their breath. Alec stood up without a word and Jonathan just smirked as he took off his jacket, wrapping it round his waist and grabbing his dagger before placing it back in the holster. He didn't even risk a look at the predatory stare of the blonde as he went to the door wiping his face on the bottom of his shirt. There was a thick stain on the front of his torn jeans. 

         Jonathan watched him leave, chuckling and licking his lips. Perhaps he better finish that shower now.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> The request for this one was:  
>  _"Can you write one where Alec cheats on magnus with Sebastian? Bottom!alec"_
> 
> Request queue: [list](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com/list)


End file.
